It Was All For Nothing
by Variety Writings
Summary: I can't remember any of my life that I've been living after that night. I don't know what happened to me, or what happened to this world. All I know about the incident is the evidence right in front of me. The vines that are draped from buildings, vines that are covering every inch of the ground and above, and the people that only seem to do what they are told, and nothing else.
1. Memory Loss

**Surprise! After a two year hiatus, I got a random urge to write something. I don't know what I am doing exactly, since I am making this story up as I go, but we'll see if the plot makes sense eventually. Review or PM me if you have any ideas to help me further the plot please! Don't expect quick updates, I don't have anything prewritten, including this chapter (which will most likely be a very short intro chapter). Anyways, here it is, my first story in two years.**

 _I can't remember how long I've been running for. I've sweat more liquid than my body contains. Where am I going? Why am I running? What am I running from? Those are some damn good questions._

 _It's hard for me to get the answers. I keep trying to pick my brain apart, but nothing seems to be coming back to me. Any single piece of information would be helpful, but I can't grasp one. Nothing._

 _I can't remember any of my life that I've been living after that night. I don't know what happened to me, or what happened to this world. All I know about the incident is the evidence right in front of me. The vines that are draped from buildings, the vines that are covering every inch of the ground and above, and the people that only seem to do what they are told, and nothing else._

 _After the sight of that, I kept running. And here I am now. Running. Until my legs fall out from under me, I will keep going. Not until I find an exit from this hell will I stop, and most definitely not until I find Sam._

•••

 _6 Months Earlier..._

 **January 7, 2017, 5:08 pm, Amity Park**

"Tonight is movie night Saturday. Sam will probably bring a Saw movie, as usual, and Tucker will bring a documentary about PDAs. It's always predictable with those two. I'm the one that is not predictable, therefore I must find a movie that they won't expect me to bring."

"So, as I asked before, why are you in my room?" Jazz asked me with a hand on her hip.

"Because you have girly movies in here somewhere. What's that one movie you always watch," I paused. "Scene Girls?"

Jazz slapped her forehead with her free hand and shook her head at me.

"You've been raised wrong."

I rolled my eyes at her irrelevant comment and kept searching for the movie.

"Can you just tell me where it is?"

"Here," she sighed, "Take it."

Jazz handed me a movie with a pink cover picture.

"Mean Girls? What kind of a title is that?"

•••

Sam let out a disappointed scoff when I put my movie into the DVD player.

"This is even worse than Tucker's PDA documentary," Sam sighed.

"Hey! My PDA is a work of art. And don't diss Mean Girls! It's a classic!" Tucker responded while grabbing the popcorn bag out of the microwave.

"But did you expect me to bring it? I didn't think so," I replied with a grin. Sam rolled her eyes at me and started playing games on her phone.

I was completely hooked about fifteen minutes into the movie. Regina is such a bitch! I hope Cadie's "protein" bars make her fat and ugly. Right in the middle of the scene with all the girls fighting over the burn book, the TV screen went black. A loud thud followed, and my ghost sense went off.

"I'm going ghost!"

As the two rings split and I transformed from human to ghost, Tucker and Sam stood up to follow me. Once I walked out the door, I saw that the power lines had collapsed, and fully grown trees were in their original locations.

"What the hell," Tucker muttered.

The air suddenly got thicker, and fog was spreading within seconds. It got drastically colder slightly after the fog appeared, sending a chill up my spine.

"I don't like the look of this," said Sam.

I walked down the stairs of my house and down the street. All of the power lines were collapsed as far as I could see. There were trees grown in their places as well. I never get bad feelings about defeating a ghost, but this time, something is different.

I'm telling myself over and over again to stop walking, but my body keeps going. I keep doing the exact opposite of what I want to. I can't hear anything at this point besides my footsteps on the cold pavement of the street. I try to look back and find Sam and Tucker but my head won't move. My mind is completely outside of my body.

My vision becomes clouded with an extraneous amount of fog, and my body finally comes to a stop. I know that the ghost will be behind the fog, waiting for me.

I looked down at my feet and saw a vine circling me. The longer I looked, the more vines I saw. Once I looked up, the fog had disappeared. A familiar mass of vines with a face and arms presented itself before me. One of its hands moved upward and the vines at my feet lifted me into the air on top of a platform of vines.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time Daniel. Finally, you will join us."


	2. Time Will Stop

**January 7, 2017, 9:32 pm, Amity Park**

My hearing suddenly came back once he said those words. My most difficult enemy to defeat has returned to defeat me, and I'm not in any position to be able to stop him. Undergrowth won't rest until he rules this world, and I'm afraid he'll succeed.

"Danny!" I could hear Tucker and Sam screaming from the ground below me. I opened my mouth to respond, but before I could speak I was shoved against a tree by the vines. They tied me to the tree like ropes, and covered up my mouth like a muzzle.

"You aren't allowed to speak to them anymore, my child," he hissed as he inched his way closer to me.

I tried to break free from the grips of the vines but they wouldn't budge. All I could do was hopelessly look down at my best friend and my girlfriend as I continued to struggle.

"Once you give up and give in, your struggle will soon fade," he replied to my constant fighting.

What he doesn't know is that I won't stop fighting until I break free. The only way I will give in is by force. I refuse to let down the rest of Amity, and I refuse to let down Sam and Tucker.

"Maybe if you get a little help, you can see that giving in is the better option," he grinned evilly.

I began to sweat from fear as he turned his back on me. My fate was no longer decided by me, but by others. I couldn't help but feel nervous about what he will do next. I know Undergrowth is powerful and that he has his ways of taking me down. He can pinpoint any weakness of mine and stab at it with his sharpest blade.

As he turned around, holding someone like a puppet with the vines falling from his fingertips. I stopped moving completely from pure shock once I saw his face. I never expected to see him again.

"Freakshow?" I heard Sam and Tucker gasp beneath me.

My body stopped fighting. The combination of shock and fear was too much for my body to handle, and it gave up. Undergrowth's words kept repeating in my head as my fear of staying still increased rapidly.

 _"Once you give up and give in, your struggle will soon fade."_

I knew what those words meant. Once I felt the vines shifting around near my feet, I knew it was game over. He won. His vines will control me like they controlled Sam in the past, and nobody has the powers to save me from it, or save the world from the real-life horror movie that has just begun.

"Why hello, ghost boy," Freakshow smirked, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

My eyes grew wider as he reached behind his back.

"Don't I have a special surprise for you."

He then pulled out a green box from his back pocket. Once he opened the box, my worst nightmare had began unraveling itself in front of my eyes. All _three_ of my biggest enemies were standing before me, and I could do nothing but watch as they tore my life apart.

•••

Dan Phantom floated before me, seeming to find great pleasure in the fact that I was restrained and constricted.

"Look who's turn it is now," he shouted, "It certainly ain't mine this time. I've been locked up by Clockwork for far too long. You know what that did to me? It made me mad. Infuriated, even. Then, to see two of your worst nightmares floating through the ghost zone, plotting your diminishment? I was intrigued at the least. They saw me staring, and asked me to join them. Clockwork is the one that's locked up now, and no one has the key to his cell. I guess time comes to a stop eventually, doesn't it?"

All I could do was rest there, completely frozen. I was terrified, tired, and cold. I could feel the vines inching their way up my back. The process was painfully slow. Undergrowth knew that me seeing him, Dan, and Freakshow at the same time would throw me off my game. Now he wants to make me suffer as slowly as possible, while my best friend and my girlfriend are watching, just for his amusement.

"You're gonna wish that your time comes to a stop when we're done with you, ghost boy. There won't be any escaping from us this time. We already have you captured, and your two biggest weaknesses are right below us. What a shame it would be if something happened to them," he trailed off.

I clenched my fists and tried to scream, but the vines muffled the sound to the point where it was barely audible.

"Would you look at that, ghost boy can't save his best friend, or his girlfriend," Freakshow rejoiced.

Undergrowth let Freakshow out of his grasp, and Freakshow walked towards Tucker. Undergrowth passed him his controlling staff, and I looked away immediately. I couldn't watch him do anything to the people I'm closest to.

"Oh no you don't, you're watching this," Dan yelled at me.

He held my face in his hands and pointed my head in the direction of Sam and Tucker. My breathing got heavier as Freakshow lifted the staff.

"First, I must take care of you," he said to Tucker.

Before I knew it, Freakshow used the sharp end of his staff to stab Tucker in the stomach. I tried to scream again, but nothing came out of me except for a steady flow of tears.

"Tucker!" Sam screamed as her voice cracked. She immediately launched herself towards him and held his head in her hands.

"Hold on Tucker, don't give up on me please, you can't leave me, you can't leave us," she trailed.

"I can't Sam, I can't do it anymore."

He coughed up some blood, and turned to his side. He gasped for air, until he found no hope. And he laid there. He laid there calmly as the life drifted out of him, and he stopped breathing. He froze in time. His eyes slowly closed as he drifted into an eternity's sleep.


End file.
